


Your Son Is On My Couch Playing Mario Kart 8 (Cut To Tommy and Tubbo Parkouring Across Rooftops Running Away From Dream)

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, IRL Manhunt, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo's respective parents text Techno because it's been two days since they've seen their kids and they're just checking in before filling a missing person's report.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 178





	Your Son Is On My Couch Playing Mario Kart 8 (Cut To Tommy and Tubbo Parkouring Across Rooftops Running Away From Dream)

It’s 11am at Techno’s place. It’s 11am everywhere, but that’s besides the point. The point is, it’s 11am on a Sunday morning and Tommy has yet to grace the house with his presence.

Normally Techno wouldn’t complain, but both Tommy and Tubbo’s parents had texted him asking where their sons were. The two of them had come to Techno’s on Friday for dinner before being whisked away by Dream.

That wasn’t really important either though. Texting. Right.

It was only natural that he’d be in contact with the boys’ adults, what with how much the two were over. And the fact that both had keys to his house. Tommy had a whole mini-ceremony. Tubbo got one because the two boys did not need duplicating keys as a skill.

Texting.

He needed to tell Tommy and Tubbo’s parents that they were okay. And they were okay. At least they should be. The weather was nice, and they’d have each other. Hopefully. Where they were was a different question.

* * *

Dream was a cool guy. Techno had been friends with him since middle school. He liked to play this game with his friends where they’d play a giant game of manhunt in the city.

George was It in the beginning. (That was just how it was, he didn’t mind) The rest of them would go out and hide, moving from place to place having some fun. George would be trying to find them. There’d be a game of tag when he spotted someone. And if they were caught, they’d become one of the It people. There was always a text chat where they could banter and monitor who was It.

They were out of high school now. Dream had a bar. He was a respected business owner. Techno would slam the door fondly when Dream would come by to ask him to play manhunt every once in a while.

But this time. This time be couldn’t say no.

It was Friday afternoon. Tommy and Tubbo were on his couch. Dream’s voice carried into the living room. He gave in.

They met up with the gang. The group size for the game kept expanding with every passing game.

George was It. He started to count down from five. Everyone sprinted away. Techno walked back to his house.

Over the course of the weekend, his phone would ping. He’d throw in a line about being in a spot no one would guess. He moved sticky notes between two boxes to show who was It and who was still hiding.

11am, Sunday morning.

Everyone is It except for: Tommy, Tubbo and Techno.

Sapnap pings the channel with a video. Dream is hunting the two kids down. They are all screaming.

Techno smiles and pours himself another coffee.

Ping  
_Tommy and Tubbo have been caught.  
__You win Blade.  
__We are coming to find you._

**Have fun**

2pm, Sunday afternoon

The door opens. Tommy throws his bag by the foyer. “Oh come on!” He pulls out his phone.

Ping  
_He’s just in his house.  
I bet he’s been here the whole time._

“Congratz on lasting as long as you did kid. I expected them to catch you a lot earlier than they did.”

“Thanks Techno.” He walked forward. “Tag.”

“You owe me one,” he said with a fond smile.

“Why?”

“You’re parents asked where you were.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

The line seemed to have just registered. “You have my parents number? You know what? I don’t care. Were you really just in your house the whole time.”

“Yup.” Techno patted the seat beside him. “Let me tell you about the time I hid for an entire week back in the summer before junior year.”

By the time Techno finished his tale, everyone who had played this round of manhunt was eating pizza in his living room.

He refused to give out anymore keys.


End file.
